


10 Categories: Peter and Ned

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [16]
Category: Spider-Man (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Bechdel Test Fail, Bisexual Peter Parker, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Multiple Crossovers, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker Friendship - Freeform, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Queer Character, Queer Ned Leeds, Romance, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own anything in Marvel or DCU.





	10 Categories: Peter and Ned

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in Marvel or DCU.

**AU**

Peter doesn’t _dislike_ Clark Kent. He just isn’t fond of Ned’s crush on the man.

**First Time**

Bringing home a classmate, Peter’s smiling for the first time since learning about his parents.

**Adventure**

As much as May loves Ned, the trouble he and Peter sometimes get into...

**Smut**

With Ned popping into his head whenever he showers, Peter starts taking them at night.

**Fluff**

“Spider-Man saves people,” Peter points out.

Ned shrugs. “Yeah, but you’re still cooler.”

**Angst**

Peter’s gone, and Ned’s confronted with how useless the guy in the chair truly is.

**Hurt/Comfort**

The Leeds’ let May into Ned’s room, and sitting, she wraps him in a hug.

**Humor**

“Besides, I bet Spider-Man doesn’t appreciate Lego-building skills.”

“That’s an important skill,” Peter agrees.

**Romance**

“I want to marry Peter,” Ned blurts out. “Can I have your permission?”

May smiles.

**UST**

The villain who interrupted Peter and Ned’s almost first kiss is lucky Spider-Man’s never killed.


End file.
